


At The Show [Podfic]

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bandom - Freeform, Blowjobs all around, But everyone likes it, Johnny is kinda slutty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPS - Freeform, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: “I guess Jimmy’s not back yet. Everyone off doin' whatever it is they do... They must not be done with Johnny yet. Guess I’ll play you something else. Over here. Give ‘em a chance to put their pants back on.”-Synyster Gates, Utica Aud, March 20th





	At The Show [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873808) by [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar). 



> My first A7X fic is now my first podfic. I'm trying not to be nervous about it. Special thanks to Opalsong for answering all of my questions. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Podfic for At The Show by SerenityXStar.

Rating: NC-17

Pod length: 9:20

 

[MP3 here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hh3qsu1q6a7zl34/AtTheShow.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
